According to current technology, two-dimensional (e.g., x-axis and y-axis) touch screen interaction is fairly ubiquitous and intuitive. A user's finger may contact a touch screen at a specific position to affect a visual result corresponding to the specific position on the touch screen. In some cases, three-dimensional (3D) touch screen interaction is provided using an on-screen slider, a mouse scroll wheel, a reassigned mouse axis, a joystick, or the like. However, such devices do not provide for intuitive 3D (e.g., z-axis) touch screen interaction or offer any haptic feedback. Moreover, while some degree of haptic sensing may be provided using token spring compliance or object shape built-in technology, haptic technology in general is widely overlooked in current human-computer interaction (HCl) applications.